


One last Christmas Miracle

by LisaTardis91



Category: Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Post Darillium, Post-Library River Song, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:40:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28311021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LisaTardis91/pseuds/LisaTardis91
Summary: The Doctor gets a surprise on a shared Human-Silurian colony.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/River Song
Kudos: 33





	One last Christmas Miracle

The TARDIS was parked on the planet Meridia, a shared human-Silurian colony in the year 3056. A Christmas miracle in itself that the Doctor had managed to bring peace to the planet, of course their was years of animosity on both sides. But the Doctor eventually managed to convince the 2 species to share with a compromise and soon the 2 species settled peacefully.

The Doctor sat in the bar where humans and Silurians were drinking and talking, laughing together. The Doctor had returned about 100 years later and the animosity between the species was now non-existent, it brought hope to the Doctor to know peace was possible and that maybe one day humans and Silurians will share the Earth. The Silurians did have a rightful claim to the Earth but then again so did the humans.

This was in itself a Christmas miracle for the Doctor but it seamed that the universe couldn’t help but throw one more miracle at the Doctor. In the form of a familiar blonde who had plagued the Doctor since Darillium, River Song. Looking across the bar the Doctor noticed the blonde who haunted her thoughts many nights and she swallowed the lump in her throat.

River was sitting at the bar nursing her drink watched the holoscreen and looking around the bar as if searching for something. Sitting up from her stool the Doctor stuffed her hands into the pockets of her trousers before she walked around. Her coat swaying behind her as she sauntered around, completely relaxed as her eyes never once left River Song who had yet to notice her.

Her hearts raced as she drew nearer to the blonde, her lips parting and her tongue swept across her dry lips as she slowly moved closer. Coming to a stop as she stood behind River, the Doctor opened her mouth to speak but found herself tongue tied. Looking down at herself and brushing a strand of blonde hair back behind her ear the Doctor nodded her head and took a deep breath before speaking “Hello sweetie” she whispered.

River tensed up as her eyes widened, slowly turning around River’s eyes landed on the blonde Time Lady who she had been searching for. River gazed over the Doctor, her eyes moving up and down the Time Lady’s physique before her lips curled into a seductive smile “Hello sweetie” River parroted as she gazed at the Doctor “Wow, if only you had this body on Darillium or the Library… poor Luxxy boy would have had a heart attack” she purred.

The Doctor’s eyes widened at the mention on the Library and Darillium, she had assumed that the River before her was before Darillium but it wasn’t. Instead this River was after the library but that was impossible, River died and she was saved to the core. Sensing the Doctor’s confusion; River got to her feet and she stepped closer to the Doctor “The Time Lords decided they owed you, for freeing them of Rassilon and for saving their skins in the Time War” River explained.

“But the General?” The Doctor whispered, remembering what she had done to the General in her previous regeneration in his desperation to save Clara.

Nodding her head as she took hold of the Doctor’s hand, River smiled as she looked into the Doctor’s eyes “Well, Clara convinced them that they owed you so much more and made them a deal” she explained.

The Doctor smiled sadly as she nodded her head, typical Clara… she couldn’t help but save the Doctor one last time.

“So, they resurrected you?” The Doctor answered as she threaded the fingers of her right hand through River’s hair.

“I’m back sweetie” River closed the remaining gap and her lips pressed against her wife’s lips, their eyes fluttered closed as River snaked her hands beneath the Doctor’s coat. Breaking the kiss but keeping their faces inches apart, River’s lips curled into a smirk “Are you… wearing braces?” she asked as she pulled back and looked under the Doctor’s coat. Sure enough the Doctor was wearing braces, biting her lip River grinned as she looked into the Doctor’s eyes.

“Ohhh I’m going to enjoy this body” River purred as she gripped the Doctor’s braces and dragged her out of the bar and back to the TARDIS.

River Was going to take her time exploring the Doctor’s body.

The Doctor wished a final thank you to Clara.

For this Christmas miracle.


End file.
